User blog:CEDJunior/Gloria (Cradles for Cash)
Gloria (Christy Carlson Romano) was the secondary protagonist and plot-twist villainess from the 2019 film, Cradles for Cash (alternately titled, Maternal Instinct). Introduction Gloria first appeared to main protagonist Kelly Ryan, after her newborn daughter, Julia, was abducted by Svetlana (who posed as a nurse). She informed Kelly that she was running out of time to save Julia, while detaling her own story of having her own child being abducted. Gloria stated that she and her daughter, Annabelle, were at the beach some time prior to the film's events, only to be approached by a man who greeted the pair. The man wanted to take Annabelle to the water, with Gloria agreeing to do so and laying down due to her trust in him. However, Gloria rose up to see the mysterious man taking Annabelle and running off; and it was her own experience that had Gloria determined to help Kelly regain her daughter. The pair ended up finding Svetlana and heading to her home, only to find Svetlana with blood coming out of her head, as she was attacked by her co-conspirators when she refused to give Julia to her. Svetlana fatally succumbed to her injury, and the film's progression saw the pair reach the headquarters of the baby-selling ring, where they encountered Ivan. Reveal and Death The film's climax saw Gloria and Ryan talk their way into encountering, Sergei, the leader of the ring. This was after Dr. Lee (a revealed co-conspirator) gave the pair info regarding where Sergei and his group were going to take the babies, and as Sergei revealed, it was Lee who gave Kelly's information to him so they could take Julia. Sergei also addressed Gloria by name, much to Kelly's surprise, as she wanted to know how Sergei knew Gloria. Sergei ordered Gloria to reveal the truth, threatening to kill her and then tell Kelly, and in response, Gloria revealed a shocking truth: she used to work for Sergei as part of the ring. As a stunned Kelly learned, Gloria turned heel by joining Sergei's ring, doing so for money to take care of her family--as Gloria herself claimed. She abducted various babies as part of her duties, which led to yet another surprise reveal: Annabelle wasn't Gloria's daughter, but another victim of hers. As shown in flashback scenes, the evil Gloria approached Annabelle and her mother at the beach, gaining their trust before abducting the three-year-old. The villainess informed Kelly that while telling the story about Annabelle, she changed the abductor from herself to a man, and mentioned how she could appear trustworthy to Annabelle's mother and others. Gloria added that she quit the ring due to the guilt of her actions, which were done (according to Gloria) out of desperation as well as money, and that she was making up for her villainous past by helping Kelly. In response, Kelly lashed out at Gloria for being part of the ring, and called her selfish for not turning herself in. Gloria stood in front of Kelly when Sergei pointed his gun at her, and his attempt to kill Kelly ended up resulting in Gloria taking the bullet, being shot and killed in the process. Trivia *Christy Carlson Romano also appeared as the evil Jenna McCarty in Mirrors, as well as villainess Gabby Wright in Deadly Daycare. Category:Blog posts Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Kidnapper Category:Killed by Male Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot